PS i loathe you my verssion
by cliqueclairington
Summary: Set after Bratfest, Mass still likes derrick, untill she discovers he and kristens affair. Cam wants Claire, who is with josh alicia hates claire cuz of josh Dylan meets new guy, Love, Hurt, Affair, Revenge, Parties JoshxClaire. KrisXderrick Chapter 6 up
1. Haters, Lovers, and Heart breakers

PS

PS. I loathe you, my version.

I do not own any of the clique characters, please review, id like to hear your opinion good or bad.

Massie: Tensions are flaring between her and derrington. She and Dempsey are finally together and but she still wants derrington. Until, she find out 2 of her friends are biting each others heads off and ruining things for the pc over a guy

Alicia: Absolutely hates a certain someone she has never ever liked, Claire. Now she knows that josh and her are over because of Claire, she is determined to ruin Claire and get her kicked out of the pc.

Dylan: Is so bored with life, shes still going on boyfast because she loves the slimming results but wat will happen when shes the affection of a new cutie.

Kristen: Finally a guy likes her for who she is. Secretly shes sneaking behind an alphas back to hang out with the one and only Derrick Harrington.

Claire: Can cam take a hint?? She doesn't want him back. She knows josh likes her but does she like him bak…if she does Alicia will make her life a living hell.

**Chapter One; Haters, Lovers and HeartBreakers.**

The Pc was sitting at table 18 with light sushi lunches, there hands that were holding there chopstick were gleaming with new platinum charm bracelets that declared the end of boy fast and the start of boy fest.

"So…," Massie started. "Anyone have any news on the new boy from Florida?"

As always Alicia knew first. She "had her sources".

"Okay, he has dark brown hair, tall, had an ah-adorable body, hazel eyes and loves a girl whos nawt afraid to be herself infront of guys."

"Hmmmm…" Claire commented. She looked at Dylan."Sounds like your type of guy, Dylan". Dylan blushed.

"Shes totally right, hey Alicia don't you think you can get the dish on who he likes?" Asked Kristen.

"Given"

"So speaking of crushes, anyone are your guy-dar?" asked massie.

"Mmmmmmhhhh one sec" Kristen mumbled, she finished texting Derrick, not that she was gonna let Massie know that.

"Who are you texting anyways?" aksed Dylan.

"Just my friends whos coming to town, I met her at camp," she lied.

"Hope its not some LBR," Massie said.

Kristens P.O.V. (point of view.)

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting.**

_There was no way she would let massie no she was texting her ex and making plans with him, and even though massie and him are through, the pc could tell there was a hint in her eyes that going out with dempsy was e-nuff._

She and Derrington had been texting all through 3rd period and lunch.

**Derrik: Heyyyyy…**

**Kristen: So whats up?**

**Derrick: Idk im sure mass wnts 2 kill me rite now…**

**Kristen: Haha theres still the akwardnesssss**

**Derrick: I jst wnt 2 b friends again…**

**Kristen: Yea she wnts more…**

**Derrick: OMFG.**

**Kristen: Crap Not suppose 2 tell.**

**Derrick: I lik some1 else though.**

**Kristen: Omg hoo?**

**Derrick: So wanna practice socr 2day my house. 4ish**

**Kristen: Sure wat evs**

**Kristen: wait tell me hoo??**

**Derrick: Guess ull haf 2 find out.**

**Authors Note. (Sorry about my horrible texting)**

"Kristennn?? Kristen?" the pc called at her.

"What sorry, I dozed off" Kristen said looking up.

"Well ah-viously" Massie snapped. Anyways I need ideas for a party, believe or not I cant think of one."

"Why don't you ask dempspy" Dylan suggested.

"What why would I –

"Heyyyy" Dempsy said casually said putting his arm around massies shoulder. She gave him a quick on the cheek kiss and turned to see if Derrington was looking, he wasn't he was to busy looking down at his phone.

Dinnnnngggg the bell rung.

"Oh sorry gotta go' Massie quickly dismissed dempsy.

"Did I miss something?" Dempspy wonder outloud.

Claire POV (point of view)

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting.**

_Ehmagosh I cant nawt believe what I saw on kristens phone, she was texting derrington and making plans with him! OMG should I tell Mass, no ill talk to Kristen first, shes been to nice to me for me to betray her._

I walked to my locker and struggled to open my locker, ughh its jammed. Out of nowhere cam came out.

"Hey, need help?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Um, hi."

Claire quickly told cam her combo and he opened her locker. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Don't I get a thanks?" he asked fake pouting, wrapping his arms around her.

"Um okay…thanks?" Isaid. His face started to get closer.

"Ughh cam please get off" I said trying to push him off, but he came in closer trying to kiss me.

"Dude she said get off! AND she said please" Josh interrupted, pulling him off me.

"What are you doing here?" cam asked. "I was just trying to be with my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I yelled, loud enuff that a few teachers peeked out into the hallway. I slammed my locker and stormed away.

"Kuh-laire" cam yelled, sounding like massie.

"Claire!" someone called.

"Ughh cam go away!" I said turning around, but this time it wasn't cam, it was josh.

"I uh just wanted to um uh see if you were uhhh okay?" he stuttered. Claire had no idea why he was stuttering.

"Well, thanks to you im fine," I smiled, stepping closer to him. I looked around the hallway it was empty except for afew people I didn't recognize.

"Wellll…"Josh said slowly, stepping closer, to her their faces inches apart.

"Wellll im glad I was there to help" he continued, unaware that he had wrapped his arms around her.

"Im glad you were there too." I said, which was the last thing we said before he pulled me into a gentle, sweet kiss. We were just getting into it, until the thought of Alicia formed into my mind.

_What kind of friend would I be I cant._

I pulled away, leaving josh with a confused look on his face.

"Im sorry I can't" I said, then quickly rushed away.

Dylans Point of View.

Dylan cannot believe what she just saw, Claire and Josh were totally making out in that what they thought to be empty hall.

_What should I do next tell Alicia, omg she would hate Claire forever…now that I think about it josh and Alicia don't seem as close anymore.Shud I tell Mass, shes underway to much stress…I don't need any gossip points, It always good to have dirt on someone, ill keep quiet…wait and see what will happen._

NO POINT OF VIEW.

Still thinking about what she just saw, a rushing guy came speed-walking towards her, not watching where they where going they crashed into eachother. Dylan angrily picked up her stuff, ughh wat a rude--

"I am so sorry!" he said, looking at her.

"You should be— Dylan said, she looked up her eyes wide. Standing before her the most ah-dorable boy ever.

"You shouldn't be sorry, its fine, im fine" she quickly said.

"Im Matt" he said, extending a sculptured toned arms.

"Hey im Dylan," she shook his hand, but really she wanted to hug him.

"Im really sorry about, ya know crashing into you like that." he said.

The bell for the next class rung.

"And now I got you late, how can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Ughhh. You know, whatever floats your boat." Dylan stammered. She couldn't believe she just said that.

He laughed,"How bout to nite, the high hills club, bring whoever, just not another guy"

"Sure, 8ish k?"

"Bye!"

OMG he so just asked her out, she couldn't wait to tell the pc.

Alicias point of view:

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting.**

I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the sender, it was josh, I quickly opend my phone.

**Josh: Hey, Idk how to say this…**

**Alicia: Wats the mater?**

**Josh: I want to break up**

**Alicia: R u serious?**

**Josh: yeah im sorry…its just not workin out**

**Alicia: Yeah totally**

**Josh: Friends?**

**Alicia: always.**

I cannot believe that happened. Its not working out?? What kind of lame excuse was that. Theres a girl involved. I can sense it. I am gonna hunt that girl down and make her pay.

Alicia was practically growling at the thought of it.

**NEXT**** CHAPTER**

the cats out of the bag.

Kristen goes to Derricks.

Alicia finds out bout Claire,

Claire confronts Kristen about her and Derrick,

Massie Breaks up with Dempsey,


	2. The cats out of the Louis Vuitton

PS

PS. I loathe you, my version.

I do not own any of the clique characters, please review, id like to hear your opinion good or bad.

Chapter 2: **THE CATS OUT OF Louis Vuitton** ( bag) lol get it?

4: 15 derrington's house, the backyard.

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting.**

Kristen and Derrick were practicing soccer in his backyard. After bout two hours of soccer they aw-nestly didn't feel like playing anymore.

"Hey can I take a shower, real quick?" Kristen asked, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, ughh she thought I must look horrible.

After a quick shower, she let her naturally wavy locks down, swiped on mascara and added a swish of lip gloss.

She came out, oblivious that derrington was staring her, she was just wearing a tank top and mesh shorts that massie would not approve.

Derrick loved the way she look, how effortless it took her to look this pretty. She said on his bed and flopped down on his bed, exhausted.

"Woah, your room is worst than mine" she commented making him blush. HE scooted closer to her.

"So you know how you were wondering who I liked?" he asked.

"Yeahh," Kristen gazed, she relized she was falling for derrington.

"Ill give you a clue, im sitting next to her."

They wrapped their arms around eachother, kissing, more fieircly each time, until they were horizontal and making out on top of each other on his bed..

Claire had just left josh's house, now that she knew he and Alicia were over, she was free to make out with him as much as she wanted, at least that's what she thought.

Since Josh and Derrick were neighbors, Claire walked out onto the sidewalk just as Kristen came out of Derrick's house. Not knowing what to do, Claire called and waved.

"Heyy Kriiisteen!" Kristen turned and looked horrified that she was there.

"He-he-ehh-eyyy"she sputtered. "Eh-magawd, what are YOU doing here?" she said trying to smile.

"Just hanging with josh," Claire said, like shes always been tight with josh.

"Ohh ya noe, I was just in the street..uh I mean neighbor hood, walking my dog…_Wait I don't have a dog Kristen thought._i mean my cat…"

"Kristen, I know your were hanging out with derrick, I saw the text on you're phone yesterday." Claire said kindly.

"I just can help, he likes my for me…he doesn't care that I wear track pants to school" Kristen smiled.

_Awwwww….claire thought, I cant ruin this with for her, she hasn't had a bf in forever!_

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, but im sure massie wouldn't mind."Claire said.

"Have YOU seen the way she looks at him? Trust me, she'd mind, and ruin my life." Kristen said. "So, anyways what were you doing here?"

Claires voiced hushed into a whisper, "I was hanging out with josh."

"Is Alicia cool with it?" Kristen asked.

"Josh told me they broke up…"

"Well I'd lay low, Alicia is one to hold grudges." Kristen said.

"I don't think she knows yet."

"Well, ill keep your secret if you keep mind."

"Kay, you're the best," the two girls hugged.

Dylan's POINT OF VIEW:

_Holy crap, my gossip points are sky-rocketing this week! First seeing the Claire and Josh make out now this! Kristen and Derrington playing soccer in his backyard. OMFG He was staring at her the whole time...they're going inside. I have to tell Chester _( her driver ) _to slow down the limo and find and good hiding/parking place. _

15 minutes later…

_OMG! What is Claire doing coming out of josh's house? Her hair is messed up…they were making out..HOLY, Kristens is messed up too…Her and Derrick? I have to tell someone...i live for drama, but if I tell Mass, kris will hate me forever, but if I tell Alicia she'll go into I hate Claire/how to win josh mode, shes so much better single…geeze, I'd never thought I'd keep my mouth shut like this._

"Okay," she called to chester, in the front seat. "My work here is done.."

She broke into a satisfied smile until she saw the clock…_6:47??_ _I have barely an hour to get ready for my date with Matt!_

"Take me home Chester, pronto!"

**Authors Note: IM sry I have to skip dylans date, but there will be more Dylan in the next chapters. **

Girls like Us Headquarters/Spa

7:00, PC sleepover.

"Okay…everyone here?" Massie asked looking around.

"Where's Alicia?" asked Kristen.

"I have no idea, she wasn't at school today and me and mass left a bunch of messages on her cell" said Dylan.

"Well I'll give her two more minutes, its not like her to miss out on my sleepovers without a reason."

Just, then bursting through the door, Alicia ran in.

"Eh…"

"Ma…"

"Gawd." the girls echoed.

"You like?" Alicia asked, stroking her freshly blown out hair. Alicia's fabulous hair had gone way beyond a ten, it was sleeker and shiner than ever with out the oily look, dark hazel streaks, were perfectly place against her dark brown hair, and she got sleek side bangs that she carelessly tossed to the side.

"I have gossip!" she declared. "And it has to do with one of our very own pc members.

_OH crap she knows bout me and josh…Claire thought._

_Shit! She's knows about me and derrick...Kristen worried._

_OMG she knows I know and didn't tell her bout Claire…Dylan panicked._

_Hmmm her gossip in getting boring these days…Massie thought._

The girls, worried inched closer, waiting to hear the news!.

"Josh dumped me!!" she said…now sobbing

Not hearing of the news yet, Massie croaked out, "Are you serious?"

Alicia, who was still crying nodded…Massie was shocked and silent. Dylan, Kristen, Claire were also silent…for a different reason. They sighed of relief until Massie cleared her throat in a _say something to boost her confidence up now! _way.

"No way!"

"He couldn't have!"

"What an ass!"

Alicia stopped crying, but still sniffled a little.

"An it was all for some other little bitch. He said that things weren't "working out" and we needed to be with "other people." She used air quotes.

"That's why I got my hair done extra hot cuz im gonna make josh jealous, take him back then dump him in front of the school then hunt the girl who made him do this and ruin her life," she growled.

Claire and Kristen exchanged nervous glances…Dylan looked at the floor.

"Well since were not keeping secrets…"Claire started nervously. "Me and-

"My date with matt was awesome!" Dylan interrupted trying to save Claire. "It was perfect, and we kissed!"

"Me and Derrick made out in his bed!" Kristen blurted.

"_WHAT?_" Massie screeched. "I broke up with Dempsey with him and you-

"You broke up with Dempsey? Why didn't you tell us. And Kristen I kept your secret but you cant keep your own?" Dylan screemed.

"_You KNEW?_" Massie yelled. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Geeze, Kristen what a slut. What kind of friend are you Dylan?" Alica cried.

Claire was silent.

"A good one, I kept Claire AND Kristen's secret longer that-Dyaln said before getting cut off.

"What secret?" demanded Alicia.

"Yeah what secret?" Claire asked.

"How you and Josh- Dylan started but stopped.

"How'd you know?" Claire panicked.

"She and Josh did what?" Alicia demanded.

"Made out in the hallway and hung out after school" Claire nervously said.

"You're the little bitch he broke up with me for??"

"I wasn't the one cheating on him with cam!" Claire screamed, revealing another secret.

"What??" Mass, Kris and Dylan shouted.

"Ughh, Claire I told you to lay low bout you and Josh…but you get seen!" Kristen said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" sobbed Alicia.

"Well your were cheating on cam!" she retorted.

"How- Claire asked.

"You weren't the only one he told!" Kristen yelled.

"Ughhh get over you're selves!" screamed Dylan.

"OUT, Kristen, Dylan, Claire and Alicia! You're all backstabbing sluts!"Massie screamed.

"Oh you're one to talk! Going out with Dempsy to make Derrick jealous…didnt WORK!

Massie slammed the door on them.

"Ughh I cannot you did that Kuh-laire"

"Josh. Doesn't. Deserve. You. Ho." Dylan, Claire and Kristen said.

Alicia stormed off to Massie, who gladly opened the door, seeing as she had nothing against Alicia.

Dyl, Kris and Claire went to claires guesthouse to sleepover.

Buzzzz, Claires phone vibrated. She flipped in open, a new text from and Alicia.

**THIS MEANS WAR ******

Authors Note: LIKE IT ?Sorry im really trying to work on my grammatical errors, but im trying to type the chapters and post as fast as possible. Im trying to update every other day or every day even. I love reviews (good or bad) and they give me boost in writing 

NEXT CHAPtER…

War! What is it good for?

Massie and Alicia, vs Claire, Dylan and Kristen.

Revenge Plans! Target their weaknesses

The PC in split in two but still invited to the hottest party of the year.


	3. WAR! wat is it good for?

PS

PS. I loathe you, my version.

I do not own any of the clique characters, please review, id like to hear your opinion good or bad.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, they motivated me to write. so here's the next chapter: This is mainly one Team CDK ( Claire Kristen and Alicia, but there are some MA ( Massie and Alicia ) parts.

**WAR! What is it good for?**

BOCD, lunchtime.

The pc was spilt apart-and EVERYONE NOTICED. Sitting alone at table 18 was Massie n Alicia At table 17, Dylan, Claire a Kristen.

Each group was whispering their own secret revenge plans…but as always secrets are no good unless they are overheard.

CLAIRE, DYLAN AND KRISTENS TABLE

"Eh-magawd!" exclaimed Dylan. "Everyone is staring at us…"

"I know right! The last time the PC was spilt was last year!" Claire put in.

"We. Are. Not. The. Pc. Anymore." Kristen said firmly. "We need a knew name! Something that is cute, pretty but not conceited or egotistic."

"How bout bratz?" Claire kidded. Dylan and Kristen looked at her with shock.

"Im kidding!" Claire said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Anyways..we'll figure that out later…"Kristen said. "But whats the one thing we have that Alicia and Massie don't?"

"Hawt soccer players?" Claire said.

"Actually…we don't have them here…YET." Kristen pointed out. "There in the trailers…but what's the point of having boyfriends when you can't show them off in their exes faces?"

"True…so to get our guys…we must get rid of the trailers..."Claire said slowly.

"Done!" Dylan said. "My mom, she'll get donations in a snap."

"Done!"

"And Done."

Within a week, the trailers were gone and the boys were and at BOCD. The Soccer Hawties were sitting at table 17, Dylan, Claire and Kristens table.

Massie POV.

Table 18.

"Ughh Kristen doesn't deserve derrington!" I growled. "A blonde and a blonde? How tackeee!"

"You are so right Mass, eh-magawd they're making out!" Alicia said.

_Ughhhhh I want to throw a water bottle at their heads! Maybe then they'll keep their tongues out of each others mouths._

"Okay! We are not sitting hear and watching our ex friends making out with our exes!" I declared.

"A plan…a plan…we need a plan!" Alicia said, sounded her best to sound smart.

"I say we target there weaknesses!"

"Which are…?"

_Hmmm I thought…okay…Kristen loves soccer…Claire loves Keds…Dylan loves food._

"Eh-magwad! We have been friends with them forever, right?" Alicia asked.

"Sooo?"

"Then we are bound to have to have an really ugly picture of Dylan stuffing her face, Kristen with sweat dripping down her pits…and Claire…well you live with her so take a pic something ugly!" Alicia exclaimed. "They I'll make a lunchtime announcement. Tell everyone to look at the ceiling…a blown up pic of all their oops moment…kinda like what we did to Niña. But WORSE.

"If that wont turn the guys off…nothing will!"

CLAIRES ROOM…

no one point of view.

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting**

Claire, Dyl and Kristen, Derrick, Josh, and Matt are on IM group chat.

(k so I don't now all there screen names so im just putting their names)

**7:43**

**Claire has entered the chat.**

**Dylan has entered the chat.**

**Kristen, Derrick, Josh and Matt has entered the chat.**

**Claire: Ughhh Massie and Alicia are the biggest bitches ever.**

**Josh: Wow Claire u NVR cuss.**

**Derrick: So wats the big favor u wanted to ask us Kris?**

**Kristen: Well u noe how we kinda hav a clique war at BOCD.**

**Matt: Yeah, I think evry1 heard Massie and Alicia yell that Claire stuffs her bra.**

**Claire: Gee, thx**

**Matt: lol**

**Josh: Claire doesn't stuff her bra!**

**Dylan: Haha you've been in her shirt?**

**Claire mabey he has mabey he hasn't.**

**Kristen: lol**

**Derrick: So wats this big favor?**

**Matt: they want u 2 pretend to be all ovr mass and Alicia they get 2gether with them then dump them infront of evry1.**

**Dylan: omg thx for keeping the secret.**

**Matt: Whoops ******

**Derrick: Ugh so u mean we have to spend time with them?**

**Kristen: Only 4 a week so they'll believe you.**

**Claire: this means you'll have to kiss them ******

**Josh: ewwwwww**

**Matt: haha I don't have 2 hang out with those bitches.**

**Kristen: But if any of u make out with them u r so dead 2 us.**

**Josh: u don't need to worry bout that.**

**Derrick: So wen do we put the plan in action.**

**Dylan: 2morrow, wen u dump us loud enuff for them 2 hear but NAWT the whole cafeteria.**

**Claire: be all like " we want you bak, we were stupid…blah…blah…"**

**Kristen: roses and chocolate and stuff.**

**Matt: isn't Alicia going out with cam?**

**Derrick: Ewwww**

**Claire: she never deserved u josh…she cheated on u wit cam.**

**Josh: yeah I noe. but w/e I really didn't care I already liked some1 else. ******

**Dylan: g2g ily guys**

**Claire: same xoxo**

**Kristen: me 2 bye ily2**

**Dylan, Claire and Kristen have signed off.**

**Derrick: This is gonna be way hard.**

**Josh: oh geeze…**

**Matt: well were doing this 4 the girls.**

**Derrick: HA! u don't have to do anything lol**

**Josh: g2g bye**

**Derrick me 2 bye**

**Matt: bye guys.**

**Josh, Derrick and Matt have signed off.**

BOCD.

Team Kristen, Claire and Dylan put the plan in action.

Phase one: the breakup

"Its just not working out," Josh said, whisper shouting. Claire was an actress right? She sniffled a few tears.

"Yeah we want to see other people…" Derrick said.

Kristen was fake sobbing.

"We hope we can still be friends" Josh said kindly.

"We'll never be friends with you again!!" Kristen shouted. Matt and Dylan were patting Claire and Kristen, pretending to comfort them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Massie and Alicia watching, and then smiling. Yes the plan was in action.

Phase two: The making-up.

"Massie, I made a huge mistake…I never should have broken up with you." Derrington said, acting very sincere.

"Alicia, ever since I heard about you and cam…but you deserve better." Josh said.

"We love you guys and our lives are empty without you." they both said.

As part of the plan Kristen, Dylan and Claire were watching intently. Alicia and Massie saw, and of course took them back.

"Of course we will!" Massie said, cuddling up to derrington, while Alicia hugged Josh.

Massie and Alicia stared directly into Claire and Kristen's and Dylan's eyes and gave a nasty smile. Claire and Dylan and Kristen smiled sweetly right back…that is until Massie and Alicia planted their glossy lips on Derrington and Josh.

They cringed at the sight.

AUTHORS NOTE: SO I KNOW THAT I said they would get invites to the hottest party of the year…but that will be in the next chapter PROMISE.

so yeah I don't think this was my best chapter but please review anyways. I love 2 hear wat you have to say!:)

NEXT CHAPTER…

um I cant think of a name…

so yeah I don't really like this next chapter thing because I know how disappointed readers get when like you are expecting this stuff to be in a chapter but then the author forgets about it…so yeah…so to prevent that from happening im officicaly ending the next chapter preview. but don't worry I post almost everyday or every other day so keep reading! :0


	4. Bad Sushi

**CHAPTER FOUR…BAD SUSHI**

**Authors Note: I am seriously sorry that i havent updated. My electricitys been out and like im writing froma library computer. So yeah please rate and review! **

"OMG I think im gonna puke…" Claire said.

"Exscuz me for a sec…" Kristen said. They were completely and utterly disgusted from what they were seeing. Massie and Alicia were practically sticking their tongues down josh and derricks throat.

Kristen and Claire looked at Dylan for support, she a Matt were making out.

"ahem" Claire coughed.

Dylan and Matt parted away.

"Oh I know! those bitches!" Dylan offered then went back to kissing Matt.

Kristen and Claire just shrugged…they had to be happy for her.

"What are we..gonna do about-"Claire asked. she cocked her head towards Massie and Alicia.

"Nothing. We deal with it. We told Josh and Derrick to do this. And this is what we got. Don't worry it will all be worth it." Kristen Said uncertainly.

CLAIRES HOUSE, THAT AFTERNOON.

Kristen and Dylan had came over.

They 3 girls had just finished snacking, gossiping and dancing to music until suddenly heard a ding from Claire's computer. She had a new mail. They girls rushed over to the computer.

"Omigosh!" Claire screamed ditching massies ehmagawd.

"OMIGOSH!" Kristen and Dylan screamed. They all screamed jumping up in down like LBRS ( loser beyond repair) in Claire's room for 5 minutes…until they forgot what they were screaming for.

"I wonder why SKYE HAMILTON sent us and email?" Dylan wondered excitingly.

"Don't just stand there! Open it women!" Kristen urged. Claire tapped her mouse and they email opened.

**From: **(I don't know skyes email but I think this is kinda cute lol)

**To: **

**Date sent: Whatever day it is. **

**Time: 12:03**

**Subject: Wat happened to the PC?**

**Dylan, Claire, Kristen,**

**As former eight grade alpha and now 9th grade alpha it has been my to concern that the PC and its group of alphas has been broken up. They're can never be 2 8th grade alpha cliques so…**

**You know what this means…you two cliques will be competing for the alpha spot. **

**When, you ask? The Hamilton Mansion at my PARTY 8:00 THIS Saturday**

**This is the party of the year…one of you cliques are and getting kicked to the curb…Bring dates; you'll need them.**

**xoxo, **

**Skye and the DLS daters.**

"Omigosh we just got invited the party of the year!" Kristen exclaimed.

"But we might lose are Alpha status and become WTLBRS! ( worst than loser beyond repairs..lol I just made that up) Dylan exclaimed.

"Who are we bringing" asked Claire, to lighted the mood.

"Matt"

"Derrick"

"Josh"

"One problem…the guys have to "go out" with the girls until next Saturday how are we gonna get Massie and Alicia to believe they are for real?" Claire said slowly.

"She's right, she knows that derrick wouldn't take her back that easily." Dylan said.

"Heyyyyy I know, what if we get derrick and josh to dump them in front of everyone and say it was a joke and that they loved us all along."

"Perfect!"

"And plus! Were going to the party of the year!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream from Massie's bedroom. Claire peered out the window. Josh and Derrick were sitting uncomfortably on Massies bean bag chairs. Alicia and Massie were huddled infront of Massies laptop.

Claire turned to face the Kris and Dyl. "Looks like they got the email too."

Dylan rushed to the computer and quickly typed something. The other tow girls rushed over.

**Clairebear: Looks like this war is comin 2 an end.**

**Massikur: Oh honey, this war is just getting stared. ******** look out the window. **

They three girls approached the window cautiosly scared of what they were gonna see. Unfortunaltey it was just as bad as what they were expecting.

The curtains were closed.

Claires computer dinged again. Massie has sent Claire a 2 new pictures.

"Oh geeze" Kristen whispered afraid of what she might see.

Claire hurried and clicked it open.

Picture one: Massie on top of Derrick his shirt off, them making out.

Picture two: The same thing but with Josh and Alicia.

"Those whores!" Dylan yelled getting furious. She looked at Claire and Kristen.

Claire turned purple.

Kristen turned green.

"Its all part of the plan…"Dylan said reassuringly. She hugged both the girls. They didn't hug back.

"Bad Sushi!" they mumbled, then rushing to the bathroom.

Dylans Point of View.

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting**

_Is it just me or does it seem like Derrick and Josh are enjoying the make out? _I asked myself, looking at the pictures one more time.

_Wheres my phone? _I grabbed my phone and started to text josh and derrick…_ugh of course they're nawt gonna reply, they're too busy having to sluts on top of them. _I left a text anyways.

**Dylan: OMFG WTF wat is ur prob josh, r u actually enjoyin that ho on top of u? Y wud u let Mass take a pic of that and send that 2 claire??**

I was satisfied with that so I sent it along with one that said the same thing but with Kristen and derricks name.

_Ughhh they better reply soon. _

Dylans SUV, the car ride home.

its still her point of view.

Buzzzzzz….my iphone vibrated in my bag..._it better be Josh or Derrick or both explaining why they looked so happy to have a ho on top of them._

**2 new messages.**

One was from josh one was from derrick…._ughhhh which one shud I pick? idk I don't wanna be a bad friend and pick one message to read. chillax dyl I doesn't even matter. _

I finally settled on flipping a coin…it landed on heads.. okay..i opened joshes message first.

**Josh: What?? Holy Mother f-ker. Mass lied she said that those were for myspace?? omg I cant believe I hurt claire ill make it up to her. I didn't want to take my shirt off alica was like I want 2 c ur abs n da next thin I noe shes ontop of me. I gotta talk 2 claire. **

I opened Derricks…its was similar…a little too similar...like Massie and Alicia told them 2 say that. Mabey its just a coniencidence. Like they were playing truth or dare.

_I guess its just another secret ill have to keep…I thought._


	5. Uh oh

Chapter 5:Oh no!

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews! Anyways **_AH-dorable_**so said that I should include what was up with massie and Alicia so im putting their point of view in this chapter. Also there is NO WAY that this story is gonna end with Alicia and Josh, CLOSH RULES! OH also, since ive left cam out hes gonna be in a big part in this chapter and the next one. AWWW I heart cam by the way. lol Anyways reviews make me happy! Okay enuf talking heres the chapter:**

BOCD, massie and Alicia's table…

Massies point of view

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting**

_Ha-ha take that Claire and Kristen Derrick and Josh are all ours _I thought.

My phone vibrated.

_I bet that's Claire and Kristen begging for forgiveness._

It wasn't them, it was Alicia.

_Eh-magawd im sitting rite next to her, why the fudge is she texting me?_

**Alicia: Party?**

**Massie: HUH?**

**Alicia: Are we inviting the boys 2 skyes party?**

**Massie: Yes. It will prove if their for real or Claire Dylan and Kristen put them up to this.**

**Alicia: K**

"Hey derrrickkk…" I said sweetly.

"Huh?" he was staring at Kristen.

"Stop looking at her or I'll make her life miserable." I hissed in his ear.

"Puh-shhhhh, I wasn't staring at her" he scoffed. "I was staring and her horrible sense of clothes, I mean who wheres that?"

"Nice. Try. but stop acting gay." I said.

"Anyways" I said. "Skye hamilton is having another party." I motioned for Alicia to continue.

"And since were like serious and all" Alicia said, cuddling next to josh, who flinched "We were planning to take you guys."

"When is it?" Derrick asked nervously.

"This Saturday" I said.

"Oh…well.." Josh stuttered.

"It's the Tomahawks champion team party "He stuttered. "But I'll text my coach rite now."

Derricks Point of view.

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting**

I pulled out my phone and started to scroll down my contact list. I could feel Massies eyes on my phones screen. Knowing she was watching I clicked coach slowly. Her eyes were still on the screen. Slowly, hoping that she'd stop looking I typed.

**Derrick: Hey coach me and josh haf 2 skip the party on sat, joshes gramps funeral. is it ok wit u?**

Quickly, as soon as massie looked away I texted Kristen.

**Derrick: Hey babe, okay mass asked me 2 go 2 tht part wit her on sat. wat do I say. xoxo ily – derrick**

I looked over to Kristen and she had a disappointed look on her face as her eyes were on her phone. My phone buzzed, I opened it it was from coach.

**Coach: Wat party boy? we lost evry game so far! r u high or something? how did u get this #?**

My phone vibrated again. It was from Kristen.

**Kristen: yeah wat evs, I guess its all part of the plan….i guess ur falling for mass anyways.**

My eyes open wide? What was happening?

**Derrick: Kris, what are u talking bout?? u noe I 3 you. ur the only 1 for me! this is just part of the plan.**

**Kristen: Don't lie, I saw mass on top of u wen I was wit Claire and dyl.**

**Derrick: It was all part of the plan!**

**Kristen: Taking your shirt off was NAWT part of the plan. **

**Derrick: Im sorry they were playing a stupid game?**

**Kristen: wat evs I don't want ur excuses.**

**Derrick: wat can I do to make it up to you??**

**Kristen: Were done.**

**Derrick: Kristen??**

**Derrick:….**

I looked over at Kristen who was listening to Claire whisper something. My phone vibrated . Yesss! Claire convince her to take me back.

I read the text and my smile disappeared.

**Kristen: Claire says she done with Josh. **

"yeah mass we can go to the party" I said glumly. Josh kicked me under the table.

WHAT? his eyes said. I'll explain later I mouthed silently.

"Awsome!" massie said leaning over to kiss me, her eyes closed, but mine were wide open looking at Kristen…our eyes met and she quickly looked away.

_How did this happen? _I thought.

**Later that day tomahawks soccer practice.**

No point of view.

"Dude what am I gonna do??" derrick asked josh looking at the sky. He kicked the ball hard with all his anger. It hit the goal post.

"Dude, what am _**I **_gonna do" josh worried.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" they both shouted to the sky. The soccer players all stared weirdly at them.

"Do about what?" cam asked, juggling the soccer ball with his feet.

"No way dude, were not telling you" josh said, thinking about all the times he hurt Claire.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. Derrick was thinking after a moment he said;

"Okay we'll tell you, but this is info in confidential."

"Wait why are we telling him?" Josh asked suspiciously. Derrick leaned over and whispered to Josh.

"Think about, cam made Claire fall for him over and over again. He can help us get the girls back."

"Okay, we'll tell you." Josh said.

"Okay so you know how the theres two cliques one with dyl and Kristen and Claire and the other with mass and Alicia." derrick said.

"Yeah and y on earth r u guys going out with them?" cam asked.

"Let him finish" josh said.

"Well we still like Claire and Kristen, but they needed to get revenge on Mass and alicia so they told use to pretend to go it with them, at first they told us that we'd only have to kiss them but like massie and Alicia kept like pushing it and things got out of hand. Now the girls saw what we did with Massie and Alicia even though it wasn't her fault and wont take us back." Derrick said.

"Wow u guys are dumb and Alicia and Massie are just plain ew" cam said.

"Hey we didn't want to do what we did. Anyways are you going to help us or not? josh asked.

"Fine I will, only and only because I don't want u to hurt Claire. And Kristen is nawt a bitch to me and my life is pretty boring rite now." cam said.

"Okay whats your plan.?" josh asked immediately.

**The tomahawks soccer practice, the bushes near the field.**

**Massie and Alicia were having a steak out on Josh and Derrick. Massie was nawt a dumb ass and she knew there was something going awn. The two girls were hiding in a bush trying to hear what the boys were saying.**

"Owwww" complained Alicia, who was crouching halfway inside the bush halfway out.

"Shut-up and get in here, we don't want to get caught." Massie hissed.

"Why di d you have to pick a prickly bush?" Alicia whined.

"It was the closet one to them noe SHUSH!" Massie yelled.

"Stop screaming!" Alicia said.

"Hey did you hear weird noises coming out of that bush?" they heard a soccer player say

"Yeah, I wonder what it is…" they heard another say.

"Oh crap, were caught!" Alicia worried.

They heard the coach blow his whistle and telling the boys to come to the bleachers.

"Okayyy, that was close" Massie said.

"Can we leave now??"

"Fine." Massie said. " We didn't even see them mouth the names Claire or Kristen" massie said as she and Alicia left the bush.

_The were ah-viously nawt very good lip-readers._


	6. CAM IN ACTION

So sorry I haven't updated in like a year! But that's b/c it was all over the summer and I started school…but now I'm going to try to update more often! AND work on my grammar 

Thanks for all the reviews too! Btw I actually had to reread my story b/c I forgot the plot line!

CHAPTER 6: CAM in Action

This actually a filler chapter until I recover from writers block…

The Music Room at OCD…

"You guys, over here!" Came said, ducking into the OCD music room. I quickly grabbed a seat on the piano bench.

"Ummm, what are you doing here?" Derrick wondered, looking around.

"Yeah," Josh agreed

"IM not here to do anything…but you guys are," cam said gesturing towards the piano.

"Um…im not sure im catching your drift," Josh said obviously confused.

"Durrrr josh, were suppose to sing for the girls!" Derrick exclaimed with a smile, slowing frowning.

"Problem, me and Josh's voice isn't exactly "Jesse McCartney" worthy"

"Ah Ha! That's where I come in" Cam said, starting to play on the piano, then start to…_gasp_ SING???

It was actually really good, nice David Archuleta sounding.

"Okay, heres the plan, courtesy of me," Cam said.

"Okay…" Josh said gesturing for him to continue.

"On Friday , ill get Claire and Kristen to sit on the bleachers, no one will be around because its after practice, and you guys will lip-sync…to my voice!" Cam said grinning.

"That's it?" Derrick asked.

"Fine you'll also dance, with roses in you mouth and beg for forgiveness!" he added.

"Sounds good…what are we singin- im mean lip-singing too?"

"Sorrys not good enough…by mcfly" he said. ( Authors note, awesome song btw YouTube it! : )

Cam took out the lyrics from his bag and gave them to the guys, he began to play the piano and started to sing…

**CLAIRE KRISTEN AND DYLAN**

Claires POV

_Itallics means thoughts,_

**Bold means texting**

**The MALL**

_Im just gonna forget about Josh rite now…I need to be happy and strong for Kristen and Dylan.._

Little did she know, Kristen was thinking the exact thing.

"Where do u want to go first?" Dylan asked as we walked past Paneras.

"I don't know," Kristen replied. "I just want to get an outfit that will knock those disgusting mud stained socks of Derringtons off."

"It has to be original…we cant nawt have Massie or Alicia wearing the same thing…"

"I know!" I exclaimed."How bout that cool vintage boutique! They'd never go there!"

"Of course!" Kristen said. "Lets go!" We linked arms and was off.

**Massie and Alicia.**

**THE MALL TOO…**

"Look at them!!!" Massie hissed. "They're all chummy and bff…ughh what FREAKS!"

"Ahgreed, and Dylan needs to lose at least 10 pounds before she tries to wear shorts."

The girls were in the store across from ODDS AND ENDS, (the store Claire Dylan and Kristen are in). Massie, in a blond wig and MJ aviators and Alicia, Blue wig and Gold D&G sunglasses were spying ( again) on people. Today's target, Claire, Dylan and Kristen.

Ducking behind and mannequin, she quickly looked through her binoculars, motioning for Alicia to do the same. They watched as Kristen picked up a long turquoise bohemian dress with gold embroidery, looked at the price tag and put it down.

"Did you see that?" hissed Alicia. "She cant afford that dress! Make a note of it Barracuda!"

(Barracuda is Massies spy name, Alicias is Eagle)

"Got it down, Eagle" Massie said, scribbling it down.

The two continued watching, not aware of the sales person watching them, who thought they were psychos. They saw Dylan try on a navy tunic that made her look like a size 0.

"I hate them sooo much!" Alicia growled.

"Ah-greed, we have to take them down!" Massie hissed.

The saleslady gasped and screamed," Security! These two are scheming to take down the mall!"

Two gruff officers quickly grabbed the two girls by the arms dragging them down the mall security.

"What???" they screeched.

"You don't know who your dealing with!!!"

"My dad will totally sue"

"Ahhh! Watch the hair!"

Claire, Dylan and Kristen watched the whole scene unravel.

"I wonder who that was."

"I don't know, they seemed like psychos."

"Scary too!"

"Not as scary as Massie and Alicia!"


End file.
